The Broken Girl and her Iron Throne
by TheNightGirl
Summary: This is the story of Rosalia, the broken girl and her journey to her Iron Throne. Will she rule with her true mate by her side or will she die before she even has the chance to sit on the Throne and call herself Queen? Set in Eclipse.


The young brunette girl glanced around warily, exhaling small puffs of air. There was no one on the street. The town seemed deserted almost, but she knew that it was nowhere near deserted, everyone was just inside. The sound of leaves being crushed made her turn around quickly and push the person up against the alley wall holding her blade dangerously close to their neck.

"What the fuck? It's just me." the blonde girl whom she was holding up against the wall said.

She brushed her pants off and gave the brunette a glare. "The fuck is wrong with you, Boss?"

The brunette ran her hands through her long wavy hair and gave Kristina a vicious glare. "There's nothing fucking wrong with me Kris, but there sure as hell something wrong with you. What the fuck made you think that creeping up on me like that was a good idea?"

Kristina rolled her eyes and slapped the brunette on the back. "I was not creeping up behind you Rosa. You need to calm the fuck down."

Rosalia looked at Kristina and sneered. "Calm down? Yeah, if I calmed down we'd all be dead or stuck in some fucking hunter's facility being poked and prodded at."

Kristina sniggered and glanced at her plum painted fingernails. "I guess that is true but you don't have to be such a friggin' hard ass all the time cougi."

As Rosalia was about to reply she heard the sound of a car speeding down the street. The gray car came to a halt right in front of the two girls and out came a large, intimidating young man with striking green eyes and short brown hair.

Kristina glared at the man, her dark brown eyes narrowing. "The hell was that Nick you trying to kill us?!"

Nick rolled his eyes and put his hand up to silence her. He turned to Rosalia with a look of seriousness.

"At the _citadella, _your father held a conference with the families and.. and shit went down." He said running his hand over his head.

Kristina glanced at Nick. "Which families?"

"The Moreno's, The Castellano's and The Ragrizzo's. There was also almost all of your family there too Rosa" he said nodding at her.

Rosalia's eyes narrowed only a small sliver of her light blue eyes showing. "Did you hear what they were talking about?"

Nick nodded quickly and told the girls what he had heard. "The families they… they were asking about new territories they could move into and establish bases at."

Rosalia snarled and her eyes shone brightly with anger. "Greedy little bastards they are. Where were they planning on going?"

Nick ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "They brought up a few places but they didn't hold onto them for long. The real conversation was about Seattle."

Kris sighed loudly and began looking over her nails. "Are we ever gonna get to the climax of this story Nicky?"

Rosalia snarled at the girl effectively silencing her and returned her gaze to Nick. "Please, continue."

Nick ran his hands through his hair; something he's done for as long as Rosalia can remember. "They stayed on the topic of Seattle a lot and they finally decided that they'd wait and send someone to check if there was another pride residing there that they did not know of."

Rosalia was quiet and after a few minutes of silence walked over to the wall of the alley and leaned against it closing her eyes.

"Tell everyone to pack their bags because when whoever they send gets to Seattle, they'll sure as hell find a pride there and that pride's gonna be mine."

Her eyes opened to reveal that her normal light blue eyes had been replaced with glowing blood red ones.

* * *

**Alright! So there's Chapter One of this story! So the pride (which you will find out what that means soon) is going to Seattle. Which is not that far from Forks and there will definitely be interaction between the Cullens and this little group. As you saw in the summary this story is placed near the end of New Moon and beginning of Eclipse, so you will have to read on to see how Rosalia plays a part in the events that occur. This might become a SYOC not really sure but I will be continuing this for sure! Let me know what you think and I hope you liked this chapter! **

**See you soon! **

**-TheNightGirl**


End file.
